Loose leaf presentation folders of the general type to which this invention relates, include those such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,289,949 and 3,172,409. In the former, the inner edge portion of the folder is cut to provide binder tongues or prongs and prong-receiving apertures. In the latter patent, spaced metallic fasteners, known in the trade by the trademark "DUO-TANG", are attached along the inner edge of the folder. "DUO-TANG" fasteners include prongs and prong-receiving eyelets affixed to the folder or binder strip by eyeleting machines having progressive dies with punch press equipment. The Moller U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,411 discloses plastic binder elements with elongated tongue portions and retaining slots. U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,076 discloses a variety of removable clip members having resilient foam backing which is compressible.
While loose leaf folders, of the type disclosed in the above-mentioned patents, are suitable for their intended purpose, they do not lend themselves to simple and economical manufacturing processes adapted to continuous and automated methods.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a presentation folder of improved construction which is adaptable to a simple and economical fabricating method.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved method for the manufacture of presentation folders.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a presentation folder having metallic reinforcing tabs which are adhesively bonded in spaced relation along the edges of a binder strip and die-cut to form the male and female binder elements of the folder.